Campout Craziness
by Mandi Starzz
Summary: The group heads to camp but do they know about the evil lurking among them?¿
1. To Lake McKinzport!

Campout Craziness  
  
WITH NEW SCENES FOR MY PALS AND NEWBEE'S!  
  
This story is rated pg for language and idiotic humer...This story may not be suited for older audiences...*younger*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This is my first story so here is my disclaim...  
  
All characters that are not mine say "Nope"  
  
All yu-Gi-oh! RELATED characters: "nope"  
  
Clessy Poco:'Nope"  
  
Sara: "Nope"  
  
Dib:'Nope"  
  
Mandi and all other ones not listed above are mine^_^  
  
HERE IT GOES!  
  
Scenery is a sunny bright day, all is well, the group is planning to go camping at Lake McKinzport.  
  
Everyone except for Bakura, Mandi, Clessy, kaiba, and Sara are at the park.  
  
Yugi:Well i think it is cool we are going camping.  
  
Tea: ME TOO!  
  
Yugi: Umm...then i change my mind.*glares at tea*  
  
Tea: You are SO mean yugi!*screaming*  
  
Yugi: AND YOU ARE so UGLY! *he is suprised he said something mean to tea*  
  
Tristan:*gasp* *nudges Serenity in the shoulder*  
  
Serenity:JOEY! I told you to quit touching me!  
  
Tristan:*acting as Joey voice and all*Ugh...ok let's go get pizza.  
  
Serenity still had her bandages over her eyes  
  
Serenity:Hey Joey...since when did you sound so mature? *reaches his face (hairy)*And why do you have facial hair?  
  
Tristan: *sigh* Serenity, why...*pauses and thinks* AHH I FORGOT THE VOICE!  
  
Serenity: aww why did you do that Tristan?  
  
Tristan: I'm sorry Serenity...  
  
Image closes on Mandi running down the street trying to make it on time. she is dragging Clessy who is dragging Seto kaiba  
  
Mandi:*trips over a twig*  
  
this causes Clessy and seto to fly over top of her as she lands on her face  
  
Mandi: OWW!  
  
Clessy:*is underneath seto kaiba* Seto you are crushing me!  
  
Kaiba: I have always been crushin' you if you get what I mean.*gets off of Clessy*  
  
Clessy:No more cookies for you seto, you may look skinny , but you still have your baby fat.  
  
Kaiba:NO! Not the cookies!*in serious tone*  
  
Scene changes to Mandi. she has blonde colored hair and sparkeling blue eyes. She is wearing a black muscle top saying "I cannot sleep, the clowns will eat me" in an on going twist. It is belly cut and her flares jeans have rips at the knees. she owns the millenium necklace and has eyes like yugi's.  
  
Mandi:*gets up with yugi's help* thanks Yugi! *mandi hugs yugi but almost falls over for he is vertically challenged...SHE STILL LOVES HIM NO MATTER!*  
  
Yugi:*smiles at Mandi*mandi I can't wait to go camping with you!*pulls out dueling deck and hands mandi a dark magician girl card* Thanks for letting me borrow your card Mandi!  
  
Mandi: No Prob! I am just happy she is back!*starts kissing card*It cost me like 100yen to get her!  
  
Note to readers: There WILL be notes like this along the way...So Mandi has 3 dms and 3dmgs in real life! *amazing music in background*  
  
The bus then arrvives and it is time for the trip!After of course Bakura and Sara arrives 


	2. The Arrival

Note to reader:IT CINTINUES...DUH!  
  
After the group gets on the bus they start singing.  
  
Everyone: Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! duh, duh, duh, duh, dah, dah, dah, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, YUGIOH!*it is the theme for the REAL show*  
  
Mandi:*starts smiling* I wrote that song ya know...all me!  
  
The bus radio started playing the same song then said who it was by.  
  
Radio DJ: And that was the Duel Theme...By TEA Gardner!  
  
Mandi:Oh that song...It is gay...I never um wrote it...I did write the kingdom hearts theme though...  
  
Tea:Sure!*rolls eyes*  
  
Mandi:Did I ask you, you stupid bow freak! I am gunna kill you! *she starts chasing tea with a cattle prod she brought- just- in- case...*  
  
Did i mention everyone packed stuff in bags...Mandi and yugi's has a male and female magician on them...Kiba's and Clessy's have BEWD on them and tea's has bows of the rainbow on them.  
  
Mandi: *After hurting tea sits back on bus seat* *pulls out mini satilite tv and starts hearing a very strange australian song on it* AHh! *turns off tv* Thank Goodness! I hate australians and their so stupid!  
  
Bakura: that's very offensive you know! You try eating vegemite!  
  
Note to reader: Vegemite is an icky, brown substance some australians eat on toast or bread  
  
Mandi: *in seat with yugi**she scrambles through a new pack of cards for the rare one* *it is a dragon* This is a strong dragon! Its name is hoshoush-ho-ryo-sh-sh-la. Well um it seems like a hard name to pronounce!  
  
Kaiba:Oh that dragon...I have it... It is called Hyzanryo!   
  
Kaiba and Clessy were sharing a seat next to mandi and yugi  
  
clessy: OOO! Give me dragon! Must have dragon!  
  
Clessy considered herself a dragon master, which made her vulnerable to dragon capture jar and dragon piper. Which many had.  
  
Clessy: I will give you Judgeman!  
  
Mandi:NO!  
  
Kaiba: I gave you that card Clessy!  
  
Clessy:oops!*starts begging* This that ect.!  
  
So soon enough they arrvive at Lake McKinzport! and now let the fun begin...or start again...w/e... 


	3. The Girls Dorms And KAT!

SO...THEY FINALLY arrive at camp.  
  
The camp is by the lake. There are log cabins and trees(DUH)  
  
Everybody gets off the bus. Tea had to be escorted off because she was still parylized by the cattle prod that was still in Mandi's hand...*evil laugh*JK  
  
Mandi, Clessy, kaiba, Yugi, Tea(being carried by tristan), Joey, Serenity, Sara, Dib, and bakura entered the North cabin. there were two sides: a boys bunk and shower and a girl bunk and shower. there was also a commons in the middle to socialize. The boys and girls switched directions. tristan threw tea up the steps , as he did not enter girl territory. She started twitching and talking about friendship. every girl stepped over her or on her as they entered to find their bunks.  
  
Mandi:*whispering to clessy* I know this against our rules of friendship but I am going to bunk with tea. I'll get the top and she will sleep on the bottom. I am planning something....  
  
Clessy:Fine...then...this plan better be good though! I guess i'll bunk with sara then.   
  
Mandi: Who will serenity...  
  
*I WILL!*Screamed a very preppy and familiar voice...It was Mai valintine...I wish it were not true...*sigh*  
  
Mai: HI! I saw you all leaving on that smelly bus...so i figured...I am old enough...got a permit...why not drive my new convertable!  
  
Mandi: GRR!!!!!!*out of nowhere pops gir from invader zim**calms down* Fine then Mai...Just keep your dirty hands off yugi!  
  
Gir:I LOVE YOU AND PIZZA!*leaves*  
  
Mai: But they're not dirty..I just washed them1  
  
Mandi:See tea over there?¿ *points at tea's body*  
  
Mai: YES...  
  
Mandi: Well...if you go within one foot of yugi that may just be you!  
  
Mai: whatever...*really she had no clue over mandi's rash behavior and took it as a joke for she had a crush on Joey*  
  
Clessy: Now that Mai is here preps may rule the world...*sigh*  
  
Sara: so...do you know about the plan to get tea?  
  
Clessy: No... I am gunna ask mandi...  
  
Sara: OK!  
  
They walk over to Mandi who is sitting on a nearby chair...Tea, on the other hand, had gotten up and was talking to someone or thing. most likely it was a squirrel for nobody but other preppy cheerleaders with a brain the size of an atom would talk to her. And most doubt even a mouse wouldn't talk to her. So then mandi, clessy, and Sara started talking.  
  
sara: Hiya! Mandi.  
  
Mandi: Hi...this isn't about my friendship with you is it...  
  
sara:Righty O!  
  
Mandi: About?  
  
sara:the OPERATION!  
  
just then tea appears and screams...  
  
Tea: OPERATION! I love that game!  
  
Sara: I'm sure you do...NOW GET THE HECK AWAY!  
  
tea runs in fear  
  
Mandi: Oh...you mean operation K.A.T?  
  
Sara: Right...now you're gettin it.  
  
Clessy:*stares blankly* How come i am always last to know?¿ FIRST...I can;t share a bunk with my best friend, NOW THIS!  
  
Mandi and Sara: calm down Clessy!  
  
Sara:*gets out a doll from Clessy's bag**pulls string...*Now calm down!  
  
It is a Seto Kaiba doll  
  
Kaiba Plushie: *evil laugh* wheeler is a puppy dog and Yugi a novice!  
  
mandi:NUH UH! *grabs handful of dolls from backpack*   
  
One is Marik, Bakura, Joey, pegasus, and...  
  
mandi: MY YUGI DOLL! IT IS GONE!...Oh well...*pulls string on marik doll*  
  
Marik Plushie: seto kaiba is ugly and i am a sexy beast!  
  
Clessy: Maybe I shudn't have burned that yugi doll, mariks phrases are way harsher...than "I'm a little teapot SHORT and STOUT..."  
  
mandi: HEY that is not nice...YOU DID WHAT TO MY YUGI DOLL!*chases clessy with a frying pan**hits kaiba doll which flies out the window to the lake*  
  
Clessy:LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  
  
fight starts until sara blows a foghorn in their ears  
  
clessy and Mandi:OWW!  
  
They all calm down and mandi continues speaking  
  
Clessy:*buts in* What is it anyway? isn't kats part of your s/n?  
  
mandi:well..kinda but it stands for kill all tea.  
  
Clessy:Oh..that is cool  
  
mandi: OF course... it is my plan afterall!  
  
Just then a piece of paper flies in from nowhere  
  
Sara:*picks up paper*It says K.A.T copyright2003 by Sara  
  
Mandi:LOOK! there is small print at the bottom it says...*puts on reading glasses*And with help by Mandi Starzz!  
  
Clessy:*puts on Mandi's glasses over her contacts*LOOK THERE IS MORE SMALL PRINT!It says Mandi,   
  
Remember to wash behind your ears...  
  
~Mom~  
  
Mandi:*goes to showers very red in the face*  
  
Sara: *is laughing senslesly in the background*  
  
WOW! Ummm! And NEXT! 


	4. The Boys Dorms and Hide and Peep

Next Chapter...PHEW!...Scene takes to boy dorms. It is covered in camo everywhere. the bathrooms are moldy as you would expect sumtin managed by guys to be.LOL  
  
Scene foreshadows the guys discussin' plans  
  
Dib:*looks around and blinks*  
  
Tristan: I call dibs on a bunkbed with Joey!  
  
Joey:*turns*Hey! Did i even say i wanted to bunk with you tristan!  
  
Tristan: No!...Ugh...SO!  
  
Joey:You have a good point! Ok... Only if i get top...  
  
Tristan:Fine*grumble*  
  
Scene shows yugi  
  
Yugi:Umm...I'll bunk with...  
  
Dib:HELLO!?¿And What is the deal!?¿*is angry*  
  
Yugi:Hey, who's talking!?¿*looks down*Oh it's you Dib.  
  
Dib:I'll bunk you then Yugi.  
  
Though Yugi was very short, Dib was slightly(a lot) shorter than yugi thanks to the animaters at Nickelodeon Studios Florida  
  
Dib: Now that i am noticed i have decided to bunk with you yugi. Also i WILL go crazy if anybody says"DIBS" one more time! I consider that an insult...  
  
Yugi: Don't worry...I won't.  
  
Dib:*looks at bakura* I suspect bakura is an alien...i am not sure what kind...Did you notice the strange way he talks?  
  
Yugi:I think that is cuz he is australian.  
  
Dib: O well  
  
Scene heads to Bakura and Kaiba  
  
Bakura: I will bunk with, *looks around**only left is Kaiba so he walks up to him*  
  
Kaiba:*approaches bakura*I will bunk with you but you must give me a card..  
  
Bakura: Here you go...*hands kaiba a kuriboh*  
  
Kaiba:hmmm...not the...What only a kuriboh!*tone of disgust*  
  
Bakura: so didn't ya see the move yugi used against you?  
  
Kaiba: Oh ok...I get top.  
  
Bakura: fine.  
  
yugi screams Yu-Gi-Oh! and turns into yami who is being perverted  
  
Yami (perv)Was thinking a plan...  
  
Yami:Hey guys...I got an idea...Lets play Hide and Go Peep! Mostly peep, the girls are the hiders.  
  
Everyone else:Yugi! What is wrong with you?  
  
Suddenly bakura's item glowed and he turned into yami bakura a naturally born pervert.  
  
Yami Bakura:I'm Down with that homies!*is ghetto*  
  
Everyone Else:Homies?¿*are confussed*   
  
OK More TO COME...LUV THE NEXT! 


End file.
